


Ничего общего

by Yozhik



Category: Beelzebub (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Ничего общего

Общие интересы – это ещё ничего не значит.  
Чиаки может быть самой романтичной из всей компании – и самой опасной, пожалуй; но она была и остаётся крайне недоверчивой. Один общий интерес, одно удачно сделанное общее дело – не значит ничего.  
И однако она оставляет-таки ему контактные данные своего аккаунта. И, забыв про всю свою невозмутимость, однажды устраивает скандал на перемене.  
– Кто тебя вообще просил оплачивать мне годовой премиум-доступ? – она не то, чтобы кричит, но говорит достаточно громко, и покачивает перед носом Химекавы сразу двумя пистолетами.  
– Был неправ, – торопливо разводит он руками. – Инвайт на бету «Мира самолётов» за извинение сойдёт?  
И Чиаки невольно хихикает.


End file.
